The Mace Windu and ObiWan Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: Obi-Wan contacts Mace right after he, Qui-Gon, Anakin, and the others have set off to Coruscant so that Padme could go before the Senate. Obi-Wan shares his concerns with Mace about current events -- will cover events from TPM through ROTS.
1. Note 1 ObiWan

Author notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Mace.**

**Timeframe: Begings during TPM, just as Obi-Wan and the others are leaving Tatooine, and ends with ROTS events**

The quick background story of this Note-

Mace Windu is head of the Jedi Council, just as he is in the movies.

Obi-Wan usually contacts the Jedi Council for Qui-Gon to set up meetings, when the two of them need to schedule a meeting with the Jedi Council.

As usual, Obi-Wan asks Mace to set up a time to meet with them once they are on Coruscant

And so the story begins... 

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
Jedi Master Mace Windu,

My Master and I have left Tatooine and are on our way to Coruscant.

I have a feeling that my Master will want to contact you about a meeting with the Council. He wishes to speak with the Council as soon as possible. Can it be arranged?

Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi


	2. Note 2 Mace

Author - windu-the-warrior (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1182494

Padawan Kenobi,

Tell Master Jinn that the meeting he has requested with us has been arranged for tomorrow, at 18.30 hours. We await the news.

Be on time(tell Qui that)

Jedi Master Windu  
(Head of the Jedi Council)


	3. Note 3 ObiWan

Note 3:  
Jedi Master Mace Windu,

My master and I are grateful to you for granting our request to speak with the Jedi Council. As you might have guessed, the request has something to do with our mission. You of course remember that Qui-Gon and I were assigned to settle the Trade Federation dispute on Naboo? Well soon after we arrived at the Trade Federation Control ship, Nute Gunray and Rune Hakko tried to kill us with a poisonous gas. It was obvious to us that something more serious was going on…that there was something behind the Federation's movements. The Leaders of the Trade Federation are far too cowardly than to try to kill Jedi. When we got to the hanger on the Control ship we noticed thousands of droids, an Invasion army. My master and I climbed aboard separate ships and met down on the planet. Eventually we made our way to Queen Amidala. We insisted that she come to Coruscant with us(after the attempt on our lives, we knew we had to report this back to the Council as soon as we could.). She agreed, and as we left the planet, our ship was badly damaged…so damaged that the hyperdrive started leaking.

We had to land on a planted called Tatooine. There we acquired the parts we needed to fix our ship, and just as we were about to leave, someone attacked Qui-Gon. This someone was black and red, and had spikes on his head. He had a red lightsaber, and Qui-Gon says (and it was evident from the battle) that this thing was well versed in the Jedi arts. We believe that it is a Sith. Both my master and I realize that the Sith were supposedly extinct since the founding of the Republic (1,000 years ago), but this was surely a Sith that attacked my master. I have heard rumors that there was a Sith Journal that was lost in the battle that established the Republic, but I hadn't heard that anyone had found it. Obviously someone has, and has taken good use of it. We do not know if this Sith was a master or an apprentice.

Hopefully this news will help prepare you for the meeting.

That is our reason that we requested to speak with the Council. Expect us to be on time, tomorrow at 18.30, just as you had scheduled us. I will be sure to tell my master to be on time as well.

Respectfully,  
Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi


	4. Note 4 Mace

Author - windu-the-warrior (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1182494

Padawan Kenobi,

Thank you for your report, it was very informative.

Interesting, Very interesting, the council will meditate upon the matter's of the Master Jinn's attacker, rest assured.

WE will discuss this tomorrow, at the meeting,

Mace Windu


	5. Note 5 ObiWan

Note 5

Master Mace Windu,

I'm glad that you found the report informative. I tried to be as detailed as possible. I hope this information allows you to be adequately prepared.

We are nearing Coruscant.

Thank you, Master Windu. It relieves me to know you are meditating on Master Jinn's attacker.

I shall see you tomorrow at the scheduled time.

Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi


	6. Note 6 Mace

Author - angel_of_the_force (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?user=angel_of_the_force

Dear Padawan Kenobi,

If you are nearing Coruscant, I will tell the Council to expect you and your master, Qui-Gon Jinn, soon.

We have been meditating on this suspicious event for a while now, and we believe that we have a small idea. Although, Master Yoda says that he is sencing the dark side and can not see clearly. No matter, we will discuss it at the meeting.

Of the Jedi Council,  
Master Windi


	7. Note 7 ObiWan

Note 7

Master Windu,

As you have probably heard, Master Jinn and I have arrived on Coruscant. We will be making our way to the Temple shortly, in time for our scheduled meeting.

Thank you for your help. I will see you after the meeting…

Thank you for meeting with Qui-Gon and I. What do you think of the situation, now that you have heard it from his own mouth?

The initial meeting is now over, and I take it that you will need to set up another time for Anakin to be tested. I do not agree with my Master on this, but he will not listen. I have been insisting that the boy is too old. The judgment on the matter is now in your hands.

And what is your opinion about this Sith that Qui-Gon and I saw? Do really think it is one?

I could not believe that my Master brought up the subject of Anakin now. I admit that I knew he hoped that the boy would be trained, but I did not think he would push the issue right away. I have no idea what my Master could be thinking. What are your thoughts about Anakin?

And, I have to admit, I was bothered by Qui-Gon when he said he would take Anakin as his learner…and that I was ready for the trials. I felt like he wanted to get rid of me for this Anakin kid. I was mad at him, but I can control my anger. How could he possibly think that Anakin could be trained as a Jedi?

I just don't understand Qui-Gon sometimes. I care about him as a friend, and he is like a father to me, but sometimes I just don't agree with him. He doesn't stick to the code or your wishes all the time. I hope that you will not allow this boy to be trained.

As you saw from our meeting, Qui-Gon is all right. He was a little shaken up by the incident, but he is fine.

Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi


	8. Note 8 Mace

Author - angel_of_the_force (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?user=angel_of_the_force

Dear Padawan Kenobi,

It was good to here from you in person, as it often is.

There is still much to consider on the situation with the boy, as well as the "Sith".

Yoda and I are still not completely sure the "fighter" is a Sith. We realize that there is no other explanation, but we would have known, had the Sith returned.

About the boy, we agree he is too old to train. However, we can only tell through another meeting. I am not in the position to discuss this anymore. At least not with a padawan, so early, as well.

Do not fear, Kenobi. Qui-Gon appreciates you as much as anyone. I trust you have heard a little bit about his previous padawan. We also will will not stand for more than one padawan per knight. My only concern is that you can control your anger as you say.

In good time,  
Master Windu


	9. Note 9 ObiWan

Note 9

Master Windu,

Did I hear right? Is the Senate voting for a new Supreme Chancellor? What was wrong with the old one?

I understand that you still have much to consider, and that the decision may not be simple.

I also wanted to apologize for my outburst. I wanted my opinion to be heard, and I have said inappropriate things to you, which I never should have said. I am still a Jedi Padawan, and it was improper for me to conduct myself in the way I have…addressing you in that manner. You are a Jedi Master, as well as the head of the Jedi Council.

I have thought about Qui-Gon's attacker, and if it is not a Sith, then whatever it was…it was certainly dangerous. I agree that you and the other Council members would have been aware, had the Sith returned. I know what my Master thinks on the subject. He is still convinced it was a Sith. I thought it might have been as well, until I heard your sound argument.

I am guessing that Qui-Gon will not be too pleased with the information about the boy, but I am. He is far too dangerous, and I do not understand why Qui-Gon cannot see it. I understand that you cannot discuss this matter with me further, since I am a Padawan, and you have only just tested him. However, I do hope a decision can be reached shortly, the sooner the better.

Qui-Gon has been like a father to me, and I am aware that he appreciates me, but now that this boy is in the picture, he seems to have forgotten me. Something is now in our Padawan/Master relationship that I wish disappeared…frustration and impatience. That boy brought it on, though I know he did not mean to.

My anger can be controlled, but I suppose that you and the rest of the Jedi Council should be the judge of this. Do you happen to know when our next mission is, or what it will be? We have done our duty by bringing Queen Amidala here to Coruscant.

Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi


	10. Note 10 Mace

Author - angel_of_the_force (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?user=angel_of_the_force

Dear Padawan Kenobi,

Yes, there is talk of a new Chancellor, but do keep it to yourself! It is the Council's belief that Queen Amidala received a tip to call for a vote of no confidence. The meeting is today.

Agreed, your behavior was inappropriate, but understandable. In any event, it does not matter should you lose your master; you are not a padawan for much longer.

The boy has stired trouble, but Yoda and I will soon clean up this mess. Although, I would suggest that you become closer with the boy, I have a feeling he will be around.

Master Mace Windu


	11. Note 11 ObiWan

Note 11

Master Mace Windu,

I will keep the talk of the new Chancellor to myself, although I doubt the information will stay hidden for long. News travels quickly, especially news of such importance.

And about Queen Amidala's decision to go back to Naboo. I'm not sure that was a wise move on her part. We can't fight a war for her, and we have no army. Amidala assures us that she has a plan which involves the Gungans, a native species to Naboo. As I write this, we are approaching the planet. May the Force be with us as we attempt the Queen's plan.

We have now arrived on Naboo, and the Gungans HAVE agreed to join us. It appears that the handmaiden Padmé was Queen Amidala all along. Did you know this? I have to admit that I never realized it.

I agree that there is too much danger in training Anakin. This is a tough situation. Maybe Qui-Gon will eventually see that Anakin would be far too dangerous to train. I apologized to Qui-Gon for my behavior. It's not my place to disagree with him, but I do feel that he is wrong on this issue.

So Queen Amidala voted for a vote for no confidence in the Chancellor's leadership, but you think she may have been asked to take this action? That's surprising. That action voted the old Supreme Chancellor out of office. Amidala must have been desperate. Please let me know if you hear anything more about the Senate. Yes, and please do keep me informed about what happens in the Council.

As soon as we landed on the planet Jar-Jar located the other Gungans, and we all went before the leader, Boss Nass. Amidala's decoy Sabe started to plead for help, but she was getting nowhere. Padmé (the real Queen Amidala) stepped forward and revealed herself to us. As you can imagine, we were all quite surprised, especially little Anakin. After the queen made her plea, the Gungans eventually joined in.

The Queen's plan is to have Amidala, her decoy, Captain Panaka (the leader in charge of Amidala's security), and all of the Queen's handmaidens and security go to the Naboo palace to capture the Viceroy. The Gungans will assemble an army as a distraction, drawing all the battle droids away from the city. The pilots will knock out the droid control ship orbiting the planet, which will cause the battle droids to lose all power.

What do you think of the plan? I think it is well conceived, but there is great risk. There is a possibility that many Gungans will be killed, the ships may not be able to penetrate the shield on the control ship, and the Viceroy could escape and return with another army.

I have no say in the matter. Qui-Gon and I are only here to protect the Queen, so what she chooses to do, we will protect her in whatever it is.

I will of course inform you of developments.

Please tell me how things are going in the Council, in the Senate, and in general. I would like to know.

The Council is going to let me take the trials soon? That's very good news. Thank you for letting me know.

I will try to become closer with the boy, though it will not be easy. If you feel that he will be around the Jedi Temple and Qui-Gon and whatnot, I shall try to get to know him a little. It sounds as if you are considering reversing the decision…and allow him to be trained.

I have to get going. The Queen will be leaving for the palace in a few minutes.

Padawan  
Obi-Wan Kenobi


	12. Note 12 Mace

Author - angel_of_the_force (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?user=angel_of_the_force

Dear Obi-Wan,

I am sorry I reached you so late. Many events have been taking my attention. Qui-Gon has reached his time, that must really hurt you. You were close, I know. I am very disturbed the Sith came back, among other things. I do not understand how they came back. Well, now they are gone thanks to you!

On a lighter note... Congrats on your trials. You have leared well. You will acheive things very great Obi-Wan. You have proved yourself by defeating Darth Maul. I will complement you on that. Now I believe you will train Anakin. I am sorry you never got close before this promise you made to your master. I have faith you will train him well.

Queen Amidala's plan worked! She is a wise one. Her future will be great. But do me a favor, keep an eye on her and your padawan. Palpatine and Anakin as well.

I have to go... council meeting.

Mace Windu


	13. Note 13 ObiWan

Note 13  
Mace Windu,

As I have told Yoda, I am pleased that the Council has given me the title of Jedi Knight.

As for Anakin, yes, I gave Qui-Gon my word that I would train the boy. Thank you for allowing me to keep my promise to Qui-Gon. I give you my word that I will watch over the boy carefully. Thank you. I mean to train him well. You will not be disappointed. I will be sure to tell Anakin the good news.

Of course Qui-Gon's death pains me. However, I understand that he did his duty. I wish the outcome could have been different, but nothing can be done about that now. I will never forget my former Master.

Yes, the Sith's presence disturbs us all. I can only hope that they have once again been destroyed.

I did what had to be done in the lightsaber duel.

I too am sorry that I did not get to know Anakin better before this, but now we will have plenty of time.

And yes, Queen Amidala's plan did work. She is wise, and I'm glad that everything worked out for her. The Queen and Anakin are just friends. Besides that, Anakin is to be trained as a Jedi. After all of this business on Naboo is completed (the funeral and there is also talk of a possible parade), he and I will be returning to Coruscant. The Queen will remain on Naboo.

As for Palpatine, he is a politician, but he has little business with the Jedi. Why are you cautioning me about Palpatine and Anakin? That is very strange. Rest assured that I have no like for Palpatine, and I certainly will not encourage Anakin to see politicians.

I assume that you will be in attendance at Qui-Gon's funeral? If so, I will be seeing you there.

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	14. Note 14 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Note 14  
Obi-Wan,

The council agreed that you are to train Anakin. You are young but I have faith in you.

Qui-Gon's death pains us all. He has brought the ultimate offer. He will always be in your heart Obi-Wan. I have seen the strong bond between you and him, like son and father and we all approved. It was a bond of the heart, forged by the Force.

As for getting to know Anakin better, you will be granted to keep the Jinn-Kenobi apartment. That way you can teach Anakin everything about doing the household. And Obi-Wan remember what I told your master about using suds and the frying pan.

Yes Obi-Wan, living next door to you, has given me quite an insight in your homey life.  
And you have many friends in the temple who will help.

As a Jedi in training Anakin won't be seeing the queen of the politicians like Palpatine.

I don't like Palpatine and Obi-Wan keep Anakin away from all politicians.

I will see you at the funeral.

Jedi Master Mace Windu


	15. Note 15 ObiWan

Note 15

Four years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

Four years later:

Jedi Master Mace Windu,

It has now been four years since Anakin's training began. I have to say that I am impressed with the boy's progress.

Although all seems to be well in the Republic once more, I cannot help but be disappointed by the Court's decision to not punish the Trade Federation. I understand that there is another trial that is already scheduled, but I am not confident that the decision will be any different. What are your thoughts?

I shall never forget Qui-Gon Jinn. Even after four years, I still find myself remembering the lessons that he used to teach me, and the way that he would instruct me.

Thank you for allowing Anakin and I to use the quarters that Qui-Gon and I used. Ha ha….staying in this apartment has brought back so many memories. Yes, Anakin has been learning to do the household chores. I do remember what you said about using suds and the frying pan.

I must admit that your answer to me regarding politicians is very different from Master Yoda's. As I have made clear to you before, I have no love for politicians. However, neither Yoda nor I saw any harm in Anakin interacting with Chancellor Palpatine. The Supreme Chancellor is very busy, and so are Anakin and I. There are some very rare occasions in which Anakin has asked me to see the Supreme Chancellor. I can't help but feel for the boy. He has questions that I don't know how to answer, nor do any Jedi. He is seeking an adult male that he can go to. Palpatine seems to be fulfilling this role for him. They are not together often, but I know the boy admires him. I have told Anakin over and over again that politicians are not to be trusted. I cannot tie him to my side and force him only to talk to Jedi. Anakin HAS obeyed the Council's decision that he is not to contact his mother or friends from Tatooine. This is by far more important than whether he talks to a politician.

I thank the Jedi Council for its recent decision to allow Anakin and I to have a vacation. I allowed Anakin to use our ship to go to the old Jedi training grounds. He was curious to see them, and I thought it would be good for him. I get the feeling that he is beginning to feel very trapped on Coruscant. The vacation seemed to do him much good. He's in better spirits than I've seen him for a long time. Now that our vacation is over, is there anywhere that the Council wishes to send us?

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	16. Note 16 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Obi-Wan Kenobi

You know politics and courts are not for the Jedi. We only follow the republics wishes, going on missions for them to settle disputes and bring help wherever needed.

Uh I have noticed you teaching Anakin to do household chores.  
Try even more to get him to clean his room and especially the hallways near our apartments. They are still cluttered with tiny droidparts and not so tiny ones.

And those escapes and adventures outside the temple of your padawan haven't diminished either.

It's more than a year after you had that lifethreatening injury caused by your padawan going after yet another droid part. Thanks the Force you aren't looking like me anymore with your hair grown back but you had us scared.

Master Yoda and the Corellian Jedi Hanjo Tavar saved you and you did a great job with Jedi Knight Tachi – your great friend – when she returned from her undercover mission as Zora.

Your new lightsaber is quite impressive and I assume you have used it training Anakin during that vacation?  
Did Anakin pilot your ship? You have to tell me more and for missions I will ask the council.

Mace Windu


	17. Note 17 ObiWan

Note 17

Five years after the Trade Federation Invasion

One year later

Mace Windu,

While I know it is the general policy of the Jedi to share no concern for politics, at times I wonder if the Jedi should not pay more attention to the political world. We are not unaffected by the political aspirations of the rest of the Republic. I dislike the idea of Jedi taking too great an interest, but perhaps we should pay slightly more attention to them than we are currently. In saying this, I mean no disrespect towards the members of the Jedi Council. I understand why the Order does not concern itself with politics.

I understand very well that we only follow the Republic's wishes. Our missions are concerned with settling disputes and bringing help wherever it is needed, yes. We really are our own entity. This is a good thing, and I would not want to change this.

Yes, I have been teaching Anakin to do household chores. Anakin has been better about cleaning his room, and I have reminded him to clean the hallway so that it is not littered with droid parts. Perhaps it would help if he were allowed the use of an old garage or something on Coruscant. Anakin's been saving up credits to buy something like this. Would we have the permission of the Council to purchase property? As he is still an adolescent, I would have to be the one to actually sign for it.

Master Windu, Anakin is a very bright boy, and he needs to use his intelligence. He has told me on more than one occasion that he wants to be challenged. He is feeling quite frustrated lately, and I believe these "adventures" outside the temple do him good, within reason of course. I see no harm in his doing so, as long as he is doing all of this within certain bounds. I have lectured him many times about the dangers of traveling into certain areas of Coruscant, especially after dark.

That injury was a result of an unfortunate set of circumstances. I too am thankful that I recovered from it, and that my hair has grown back. I hope you realize that I did not intentionally put myself in that situation. It was fortunate that both Master Yoda and Jedi Hanjo Tavar were there to save my life, yes. I hate to think what would have happened otherwise. Thank you for the compliment regarding my work with Jedi Knight Tachi, as well as my new lightsaber.

Now as to the lightsaber and that vacation…..yes, I did use it in my training with Anakin during the vacation. And yes, Anakin piloted my ship. You know how I hate flying. If you wish to hear more about the vacation, this is what happened:

Anakin and I were in our room, taking turns coming up with places that we might go on our vacation/things that we might do. Somewhere in this conversation the subject of the old Jedi training grounds turned up. Anakin said that he would like to go there. We had fun exploring the grounds together (the actual site of the training is deserted now, as you well know, but there are other attractions on the planet). During this time, I showed Anakin my new lightsaber, and he and I did a bit of training. The planet is rich with Jedi history, and he was very fascinated with it all. As he often does, he found scraps of metal and started assembling them into droids or other machines. The technology on the planet was a bit dated, but that made it all the more interesting to Anakin. It gave him a challenge. Not many days into our vacation I received an urgent message from one of my non-Jedi friends named Dexter. He had an emergency in his family and wished to meet with me immediately. Seeing how Anakin was so preoccupied with what he had discovered so far, and the fact that we were on vacation, I let Anakin know that I'd meet him back on Coruscant at the end of the vacation. I took a public transport back to the capital. Anakin assured me that he would be fine, and I had no reason to doubt that. I wanted Anakin to have more time to explore his findings. At the end of our vacation time, Anakin showed up in our apartment, just as we had pre-arranged. Anakin handled the whole thing responsibly, and he took good care of my ship. Anakin never gave me the details of what happened after I left, but there is not much to guess at. He most likely spent hours at a time building things.

Are there any particular missions that the Council would have for us?

Obi-Wan


	18. Note 18 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Obi-Wan

We have discussed politics in the council and although I agree with you – and you have Master Yoda on your side – 7 masters were vehemently opposing to pay attention to the quarrelling in the senate. 'Quarrelling is not for Jedi, showing those emotional responses bah' that's what Kit Fisto was saying. And you should have seen Oppo Rancisis and Yarael Poof. No Obi-Wan, politics and Jedi masters don't match … But 'changing times are' Yoda was saying.

You don't have to purchase property Obi-Wan. Your stipend and Anakin's would only be enough to buy a garage in the – for Anakin – adventurous parts. Keeping him here and concentrating on his training is more profitable.  
I have talked to the engineers caring for our transports and you can tell him he can visit Aiden O-Lenge or Spanners. He has a shack that Anakin can use for his droid-building.

Ha ha, even the entire council calls him Spanners and I remember him telling about your first visit to the hangar after crawling through the ducts to see the YT-1300 transport. You were about 2,5 years old and crèche master Rian Solma came to get you back.

And that injury? You had us all scared Obi-Wan. Chasing Anakin to the Temple of Doom and getting there in a bar brawl, getting a serious head injury because the police just saw you for another of those slave handlers and arrested you, putting you in a cell with two cronies who got you a more serious head injury.

Tsk tsk, you have Master Yoda and Aaqu Maerhin to thank and Spanners and Tomy for providing them with a very fast transport to get you back and under the care of Hanjo Tavar, Kaagi Adin and Aaqu Maerhin.  
Jedi Knight Siri Tachi told me a few weeks ago about her mission as Zora and your utility belt wrapped around the middle of one of those cronies and boots worn by the other and turning up on Krayn's ship almost blew her cover. She recognised your belt immediately because it had been her life day gift for you. She was lucky that Krayn had to visit Searida where Master Lapiili and padawan Gorulus were completing a mission and could give them the utility belt to be transported back to the temple.

Good to see you have enjoyed your vacation and for leaving Anakin alone, I will tolerate that this time but don't make a habit out of it. The old training grounds can be dangerous.

Missions? No not yet but I will ask the council to send you and Anakin on the next one.

Mace Windu


	19. Note 19 ObiWan

Note 19

Six years after the Trade Federation Invasion

One year later

Mace Windu,

I cannot believe that the Council actually voted on whether or not to pay attention to the quarreling in the Senate. Nevertheless, the result of the vote does not surprise me. Ah well, the Council has made its decision. Therefore I shall not bring up the topic of politics again with you, unless I feel that the matter is of an urgent nature. You have made clear to me that you do not wish to discuss anything political.

Much thanks to you for speaking with the engineers caring for our transportation. Anakin has been excited about having a place to store all of his droid parts and other electronics. The shack has worked out quite well for him. He is sixteen years old now, and his interest in building things has not diminished in the least.

You have not been the first to tell me about crawling through the ducts to see the YT-1300 transport when I was approximately 2 and half. Needless to say, I do not remember the incident. It must have been quite a sight for Spanners and master Rian Solma.

However, I do remember the head injury that you speak of. It was several years ago. The mix-up in the bar was embarrassing to say the least. The man that attacked me was so drunk that he was convinced I was the person who had just cheated him in a game of cards. I am sure that my condition worried more than one person. It could not be helped, though. Believe me, I am thankful for all those involved in helping in that situation. I have given my thanks to Master Yoda, Aaqu Maerhin, Spanners, Tomy, Hanjo Tavar, and Kaagi Adin many times….as several of them like to remind me about the incident.

Yes, well, Master Yoda gave me permission to go on some of these dangerous missions that we have had as of late. I had to practically beg him to give him the permission, but in the end, he gave me permission to go to Zora. I am thankful for getting that utility belt back. The Trade Federation riots across the galaxy the past two years have had us all on the alert. Thankfully, these riots have lessened in recent months. I should point out to you that there has been recent suspicious activity on Dantooine. Do you think that this is due to the Trade Federation or due to the Sith, or do you think it is completely unrelated?

I would not have left Anakin alone on that vacation except for the serious nature of my friend's message. Anyway, that is several years in the past now. I have not left Anakin alone since then.

I'm grateful to the Council for finally granting Anakin the opportunity to go on missions with me. He has been quite anxious for this for some time. Do you have a new mission for us?

Is there anything happening in the Council that Anakin and I should be aware of?

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	20. Note 20 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Note 20  
Obi-Wan Kenobi

I will discuss politics when it's appropiate for a mission and I have seen your successes with lawyers.

I will discuss the situation on Dantooine with the council and maybe I will send you and Anakin on a mission. But you know of Dantooine's past with Darth Malak and the Ratakan artifacts. The Jedi archaeologists have uncovered most of the ruins but some of that planet is still a mystery to them.  
Jerec – the former padawan from Jocasta Nu – is now on Dantooine.

And I have heard that he is not your friend at all being an archivist like master Nu.

But we have a mission for you.  
The council is requesting your presense and of your master of course.

Jedi Master Mace Windu

(AN1: school of fear to Andara, AN2 Jerec is from Dark Forces and opponent Kyle Katarn)


	21. Note 21 ObiWan

Note 21

Seven years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

As by now the Council is aware, I have been taking Anakin on unofficial missions for several years now. He does well, and I have every reason to believe he will continue to do so when given official missions by the Council. I hope that the Council is pleased with his work so far. The missions that you have given us have been excellent learning experiences for Anakin.

And yes, I am aware of Dantooine's past. Do not forget that the Jedi used it as a training ground for some time. Has the Council discussed the current situation on Dantooine. If so, has it found anything? Has Jerec confirmed the reports that were rumors a year ago?

It is true that I have differences with some other Jedi. I will not mention any names, though. In my opinion, it is none of the Council's business who I may or may not personally get along with. I am a Jedi, and my duty is to the Order and to the Republic. Even if I am placed in a situation with a Jedi whose personality I find to be challenging, I will not let personal feelings get in the way.

Anakin and I have been back from our latest mission for about a week. Should we be expecting to receive another assignment soon?

I have heard that there has been a few uprisings on the planet QuiQue. Anakin tells me that some of his fellow Padawans have heard that the Sith Master may be hiding there. Also reported is an increase of space pirates in the surrounding system. Is the Council going to look into this?

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	22. Note 22 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Note 22  
Obi-Wan Kenobi

We have discussed Dantooine and it's a treasure planet for artifacts of the Ratakan empire. The artifacts could be used both ways; to turn to the dark side or remain in the light.

Darth Revan was redeemed after the council saved him from Darth Malak's trap. He became a saviour but you have read and heard about that in your history classes. And the same was for the exile. He stayed in the light and could take many others with him.

Jerec wasn't very forthcoming with results but that's Jerec. He is an archivist and doesn't want untrained Jedi – even if they are council members – messing with his stuff.

And Qui-Que. Anakin mentioned it too and I will ask the council to send you and Anakin on that mission.

Mace Windu


	23. Note 23 ObiWan

Note 23

Eight years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Mace Windu,

I was under the impression that most, if not all of the artifacts that were found on Dantooine were in fact planted by someone. What I mean by this is that these artifacts only appear to be ancient, but when studied, we find that they were recently manufactured. Of course this does not rule out the possibility that they could belong to modern Sith.

Yes, I have heard the tale of Darth Revan and the rescue, but I would not mind hearing it again from your understanding of what happened.

The mission on QuiQue was quite successful, though we were not the only ones there. It seems that we arrived too late. If the Sith were ever on this planet, they had abandoned it by the time we got there. Anakin and I, along with the rest of the Jedi team found absolutely nothing except the artifact that we have sent to be examined by Jerec.

I know that you do not like to concern yourself or the Council with political matters, but perhaps we should note that Count Dooku has formed a group that he is naming the Separatists, and they really have broken from the Republic. It seems that The Trade Federation has joined Dooku.

I wanted to also let you know that I have been spying on Dooku. I have good reason to suspect that he may be in contact with the Sith Lord. Anakin and I have speculated that the Trade Federation was working with the Sith. I strongly believe that this Sith may still have connections with the Trade Federation. I am not accusing Dooku of knowingly working with the Sith. I gather that he probably has met the Sith Master without realizing that this person was the Sith Lord. If you have contact with Dooku, you may want to ask him about this.

Gunray has also sent a letter to Chancellor Palpatine as an official notice of leaving the Republic.

I will talk to you later.

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	24. Note 24 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Note 24

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Darth Revan was rescued by a large Jedi taskforce and the greatest masters of that time wiped his mind. He became again a trainee and when his path led him to Dantooine he began his training to become again a Jedi. And his mind must have remained intact because he was remembering all. But he saw where he went wrong and he had help from Bastilla, Carth and many friends. He became the saviour of the Jedi by destroying the Star Forge. And he was the one to bring some artifacts from Korriban to the Jedi to be investigated.

The artifacts.

Jerec is investigating the one from QuiQue and we have to wait. Maybe the Jedi team still on QuiQue can find clues who the others were.

The Trade Federation has joined the Separatists and yes Count Dooku has formed this group and is now their leader.

I have asked him about this Sith Master and I hope he will remain true to his Jedi upbringing.

Anakin has again asked about a new mission and I will ask the council this afternoon.

Mace Windu


	25. Note 25 ObiWan

Note 25

Nine years after the Trade Federation Invasion

One year later

Mace Windu,

You know that I don't like the idea of wiping people's mind.

Have you heard any more reports on the artifacts we found from QuiQue? Let us hope that they have found something out about those artifacts. It took a team of ten Jedi to bring back those artifacts intact – there were so many dangers.

I do not believe that Dooku will turn his back on the Jedi. Yes, he has left the Order, but it is unlikely that he will betray us. Thank you for asking him about my idea of this Sith Master being in league with the Trade Federation. Remember, this is only speculation.

Another matter that needs to be discussed is what has been recently happening in the Senate. I know you would prefer not talking about this, but we might want to be aware of what's going on. Senator Bail Antilles saw me and has asked me to deliver this report to you and the rest of the Council. In case you do not know who he is, he is both the Senator and King of Alderaan, and he is one of the leaders of the Loyalist Committee. This committee has become official, and the members are trying to end the corruption in the Senate. They are also fighting against this Military Creation Act that is being proposed by some Senators who want to create an army for the Republic. According to this report, several members of the Committee have recently been attacked. The worst attack was on Bail himself and his wife. Someone tried to kill both of them, and he thinks it might have been a bounty hunter. He's considering changing his last name in order to keep the bounty hunters away from him. Perhaps he and his wife could use our services.

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	26. Note 26 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Note 26

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Wiping a person's mind was the extreme measure the old Jedi council had to take to get to the Star Forge.

The artifacts are all a fake and only Jerec is still researching one. We have to wait.

Dooku won't turn his back on us. He is still giving me information about the Separatists and he hasn't encountered the Sith lord.

We should protect Bail Antilles and his wife and I will assign a Jedi team to do that.

Mace Windu


	27. Start of AOTC events Note 27 ObiWan

Note 27

Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion

6 months later

Master Windu,

As Anakin has probably already told you, he and I are back from the border dispute mission. We are available for any other mission that the Council wishes to send us on, though it would be nice if we had a bit of time to relax.

Well, I wish that the Council would NEVER wipe a person's mind. I consider it unethical. But as long as the Council does not make a habit of this, and it is only RARELY used….(I hope that the Council does not use it again. There are other ways…). Any way, that incident is in the past, and it is best to keep the past behind us.

Let me know how the research goes on that last artifact. Jerec should, after all, report to you about that.

I am glad to hear that Dooku is still giving you information on the Separatists. Let us hope that he is only working with them in order to gain information about them. It is possible that he has tricked them into getting them to have him as their leader. If he says he has not encountered the Sith Lord then he probably has not. What I said before was just an idea that I had.

It seems that the Jedi protection services that were offered to Bail Antilles (Organa is his new last name) appear to have done the trick. He and his wife have had no more threats on their lives, and both have returned to their normal work. His wife (she changed her first name to Breha) is back on Alderaan, while Bail himself is on Coruscant. I believe that the Military Creation Act is being voted on this week.

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	28. Note 28 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Note 28

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Good to see you back from Ansion and your success on keeping the planet in the republic is greatly appreciated by the Senate. Get some time in the training rooms or the gardens of the Jeditemple.  
The tree in the small wild garden near the healers' ward has again a birds nest and I know you are quite fond of the little birds. Visit them and your friends and take some time to visit your little friends in the crèche.

Jerec is still not coming with results. Jocasta has informed me that it takes longer and I won't argue with her about things she is an expert.

Wiping a person's mind is from the past. The council had to do that to prevent a war.

Dooku still provides me with information and yes I think he is following his teachings.

And Jedi protection for Bail and Breha is working and maybe other senators will need our services.

The Militairy Creation Act is on the Senate's list this week.

Mace Windu


	29. Note 29 ObiWan

Note 29

Mace Windu,

Thank you. Anakin and I did what only needed to be done for Ansion and for the Republic. Spending time in the training rooms and the gardens is just the thing that I needed. I feel much refreshed now. Thank you for telling me about the birds nest in the tree located in the small wild garden. You know me well; little birds are a delight to watch. I have spent the past evening visiting my friends who are currently on Coruscant as well. It has been nice catching up with them. And….then there are "my little friends in the crèche," as you phrased it. It was nice to see them as well. How quickly they seem to grow!

Yes, of course – that artifact must be analyzed carefully. I do understand that these things take time. I have no doubt that you will inform me of the results as soon as you here something back from Jerec.

Well, it is not my place to argue with you about Dooku. If you feel that he is still following his teachings, there is nothing that I can say that would convince you otherwise. I only hope that you are right.

I am glad to hear that the Jedi protection is working will for Bail and Breha. If other Senators are in need of the Order's services, I am sure that we can accommodate their wishes. My only concern is that we may not have enough Jedi, or it may not be wise to use too many Jedi for the protection of Senators. This could leave the Republic open to an even greater threat. Still, I want to let you know that if you need me to protect anyone, Anakin and I will be available. It could be a good learning experience for Anakin.

Well, it will be interesting to see how things with the Military Creation Act go in the Senate. The Jedi cannot really interfere with this. This is a situation that is out of our hands. I only hope that the Senators act wisely. I have heard rumors that Senator Amidala is supposed to arrive on Coruscant to cast her vote against the Military Creation Act. Although I do not know everything that is happening in the Senate, I am aware that she is the leader of the opposition to the Military Creation Act.

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	30. Note 30 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Dear Obi-Wan,

I have been quite busy. Senator Amidala has arrived on Coruscant and something has happened. Sorry for being short in this message but you are requested to go to the council at once.

I am glad you are feeling refreshed. As a matter of fact I have a mission that involves the senate. I need you to Protect Senator Amidala after the indecent on the landing platform. I am not so sure Your Padawan is good for this assignment however. His emotions cloud his mind. I also think you might want to remind Anakin that Jedi are not supposed to have emotional attachments.

Mace Windu


	31. Note 31 ObiWan

Note 31

Mace Windu,

Anakin and I accept the mission the Council has given us in protecting Senator Amidala. She will be safe, and he and I will protect the Senator with our lives. You have my word on this.

Senator Amidala seemed pleased to see us. It will be a pleasure working with her again. Anakin and I have already met with her, and we have spoken with her head of security – a man called Captain Typho. His security personnel will be downstairs, while Anakin and I will be stationed upstairs, just outside of the room that she will be sleeping in.

As for Anakin, he is still under my supervision. This mission to protect the Senator is ours, and I will not let Anakin's emotions get in the way. I have already reminded him of this a couple of times today. He seems to be doing remarkably well today, and his emotional control has been improving lately. Do not worry about him.

As much as I do not want to admit this, I think Anakin will struggle with the no emotional attachment rule his entire life. This is not necessarily a bad thing. All Jedi struggle with weaknesses. Anakin must learn to overcome this and learn to ignore or put aside emotional attachments when he is in certain situations.

I will report to you if any additional attempts are made on the Senator's life….and whenever else you would like an update.

How long do you think it will be before Anakin will be ready for the Trials? I believe that he is ready, though he still has much to learn.

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Part 2

I have an update for you – another attempt was made on Padme's life. The assassin, whom I now know to be a bounty hunter, used a droid with a device to cut through glass. In the hole that this droid created, two poisonous insects were released. Anakin and I rushed into the room the moment we sensed there was danger.

I jumped through the glass and grabbed onto the droid that was still at the window. It apparently was programmed to head back to the bounty hunter. The bounty hunter saw that I was grabbing onto the droid, and it shot at me. I was defenseless, and I lost my grip on the droid and started to fall. Anakin came by with a speeder shortly, and I fell into it. We chased the bounty hunter until it finally landed in a nasty section of Coruscant. Anakin and I pursued this bounty hunter into a club. While we were in the club, this bounty hunter was getting ready to shoot me when I sensed that I was in danger. I cut off the bounty hunter's arm. Anakin and I dragged the bounty hunter outside where we began to question it. When we asked the bounty hunter who hired it, the bounty hunter began to reply – it was a bounty hunter called…and we could not make out the rest. The bounty hunter that it was working for (at least I assume) shot the first bounty hunter with a toxic dart, killing it.

Senator Amidala is safe.


	32. Note 32 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Obi-Wan

Thank you for your detailed reports although your jumping through that glass has given some council members second thoughts about your readiness to become a member. Meet me at the council and bring your Padawan with you.

Mace Windu


	33. Note 33 ObiWan

Note 33

Mace Windu,

Thank you for the assignment, Master. I will track down the bounty hunter. What about Senator Amidala? She will still need protecting. Yoda suggested that Anakin be given the job.

I'm concerned for my Padawan. He is not ready to be given this assignment on his own. His abilities have made him, well, arrogant.

I have gone to the Jedi archives to see whether or not the archive droid could identify it. The droid could not, so I went to see an old friend. He says it is a saber dart from Kamino. It is not a system I am familiar with, but my friend has actually been there. He said that these are cloners. I returned to the Jedi archives to look at the map, and when I entered the coordinates into the computer, the planet was missing. I intend to discuss this matter with Master Yoda.

I will report back once I have learned more.

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	34. Note 34 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Obi-Wan Kenobi

The council has given Anakin his mission to protect Senator Amidala and travel with her as refugees to Naboo. Anakin is ready for his first solo-mission.  
And Jedi droids; you have brought a smile on my face. They are not all knowing. I find it very amusing that those things are wrong again and your friend not.  
Cloners you said! Investigate them and find that missing planet.  
Master Yoda sure knows a way to help you.

Mace Windu


	35. Note 35 ObiWan

Note 35

Mace Windu,

If the Council is confident in its decision, then I will say no more about the subject. Anakin has decided that it is unsafe for anyone to contact himself or Padme while they are on Naboo. I think this is a wise choice, although it means that I have no contact with him. I hope he doesn't try anything foolish.

Yes, as my friend Dex pointed out – "those droids in the archives don't know the difference between knowledge and wisdom." My response was that if droids could think, there would be none of us here.

A youngling suggested that someone must have erased the files on Kamino from the archive memory. You know what? That little youngling was right. I have found Kamino, and I have just landed. I will report back once I learn what might be going on here. The weather on Kamino is not pleasant at the moment. I suppose I will have to brave the rain. It doesn't look like it will let up any time soon. I was directed to land at the main building in the planet's capital. The planet's surface is made mostly of water.

According to Dex, yes, the natives here have a cloning facility. I may learn something about that while I'm here. I only hope that something here will lead me onto the trail of the bounty hunter I am looking for.

Until a later, more detailed report,

Obi-Wan Kenobi


End file.
